I'm not happy
by PhoenixAtBreakingDawn
Summary: A Charlie Renee oneshot about the day Renee presented the divorce papers to Charlie. My view on how this happened.


**This is a one shot about Charlie and Renee and what happened the day she brought over the divorce papers for Charlie to sign. **

**Rpov**

After two years of marriage I thought that I would be pretty settled, living in a small town, in a small house, with my husband and daughter. But I couldn't think that this 'husband' was hurting me, and not helping me. When Charlie got this job, and moved us out to Forks I never thought that something as little as the constant rain the covered this town would bother me, but it did.

Bella was only a baby then and a small town life would have been good for her, until I figured out that I can't live in a town where everyone knows everyone else's business, I wasn't going to be part of the local gossip. And once Charlie started work, I didn't get to see him that often and taking care of Bella alone was hard, and I couldn't do it.

I hated being in the position right now, a position where I had to tell him that I had fallen out of love with him, and I was taking Bella with me to Phoenix where it was always sunny and barely ever rained. He had yet to come home from work, another late night, and Bella was already put to bed so she didn't have to see what was going to happen.

A sat on the couch with the papers on the coffee table, a pen next to them, and myself trying to focus on the TV instead of the noise of the Police Cruiser pulling into the yard, and the turning of the door knob, and the clicking of the shutting door as he hung up his belt, fully equipped with everything he needed to be an officer. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, giving him a small smile and taking a plate and warming up his dinner before we made our way into the living room.

At twenty years old I was signing divorce papers and taking my daughter out of state to a place that neither of us new. He looked at me, "Reni what's wrong?" he asked me and I bit my lip, and swallowed getting ready to say the words that I never thought would come out of my mouth. "Renee?"

I locked my eyes with him, in full seriousness before I tore my gaze away from his big brown eyes and swallowed again. "There is no easy way to say this, and I wish I didn't have to say it Charlie, but I have to, it's something I need to do before I hurt myself even further." I said taking a pause and looking at him. I'm not sure if he had any idea what I was talking about, I was being straight forward, but apparently not straight forward enough.

"I want you to sign these Charlie" I said pushing that envelope forward, handing the pen to him. I could feel like I had an almost pained look on my face, and I wasn't sure how he was going to take it.

He undid the clasp on the envelope and with drew the papers reading the top of them. He looked up at me, and then looked back at the papers and flipped threw, seeing that I had signed every spot that was required for the divorce to be finalized. "Renee what is this? A divorce, why?" he asked.

"I'm not happy anymore Charlie. Can't you see that I can't stand living in this place anymore, I hate the constant rain, and the fact that I never get to spend anytime with my husband because you're always at work. I hate that Bella barely ever gets to see you because your to busy doing god knows what, at that damn police station. And you know what Charlie I'm unhappy that you don't want to seem to ever spend time with me, because your job is more important than your family." I said looking at him, and it seemed like he almost glared.

"Is that what you think Renee? That I don't love you or Bella? Because I do, I love you two more than anything in the world. And we knew when we moved here that the job required long hours, that were unpredictable, and may give the family little time together. We knew this Reni, but we weren't going to let it stop us, what's different now?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Don't do that Charlie, you can't look at me and tell about the hardships we knew we were going to face. It's not just the place Charlie, it's you! I'm not happy in this marriage anymore, and I can't do it. I'm ready to be me again, do what I want, and be who I am. I can't be married anymore, it's just not the same as I was back then." I said and he looked at me.

"You mean two years ago? When we got pregnant with Bella, and got married because we loved each other, and marrying would only make both us and our parents happy because it's easy to take care of Bella? What has changed in two years Reni?" he said and I looked at him.

"I'M NOT HAPPY CHARLIE." I said and he looked at me and that one thing made him sign the papers.

"I'm leaving Charlie, and I'm bringing Bella with me" that one thing made him drop the pen and stare at me hard ball.

"You can't take her away from me Renee. I love that little girl more than life it's self, you can't take her away Renee. When it comes down to the courts I'm going to get her because I have the money to support myself and that little girl, you aren't going to get her." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I have a teaching job lined up in Phoenix, enough money to have a steady paycheck and money to take care of Bella, and get her what she needs. I'm sorry Charlie but this is for the best. You don't have time to take care of a little girl, and do your job. This gives me reasonable enough hours and time to give her the attention she needs." I said before I watched him sign the rest of the papers and I turned and went upstairs to Bella's room.

We were leaving in the morning and I hated that I had to take her away from him, but he didn't have the time, and I couldn't stand leaving her behind. I hated that I was the one to take his life away from him, but it had to be done.


End file.
